There are video distribution sites which distribute videos registered by users (see Patent Literature 1, for example). In some video distribution sites, many videos that show television (TV) game contents played by users are registered.
A user who finds it hard to clear a TV game may find a hint to clear the game by viewing videos registered in video distribution sites that show how other users played the game. There are also cases where a user becomes interested in a game that is shown on a video registered in a video distribution site and purchases the game.